Happy Birthday You Git
by Emily Poe
Summary: So, it's that time of year again, America's birthday!   Just a little oneshot concerning England And America. No pairings, unless you squint really hard.


This was most definitely the best birthday bash America has had so far. With twice the fireworks as last year, even more countries there this year, and a huge six foot cake you couldn't go wrong! Count in two live _American_ bands, drinks all around (thanks to France), and a pile of presents that reach up to the ceiling, this super birthday bash couldn't get any better! Well...

America had been looking for a certain country for a good hour now. He was sure he would be there, he had even sent out an invitation this year! After talking to Japan, North Italy, Hungary (for some odd reason she had her camera out and that look in her eyes...), and and crushing France's hand after he tried to grope America, America still couldn't find the country he was looking for!

"Jesus, I've been looking for him for, like, ever! You woulda thought I could find him by now..." America mumbled the last part to himself.

As America walked aimlessly, he suddenly crashed into someone. Looking around, though, he couldn't see anyone.

"Dude, I'm fucked, it's a ghost!" America screamed, in a manly voice of course. "Um...It's just me, Canada..." said a voice. Taking a second look around, America noticed that it was indeed his brother, Canada. He smiled, acting as though none of that screaming had happened. "Oh, hey, it's you Canadia!" America said in his load voice, not even noticing the quieter nation mumble something. That's when America remembered who he had been looking for all night. "Hey, Canadia, have you seen England anywhere?" Canada had a surprised look on his face at Alfred's question. Then he lowered his eyes and, being the smarter one of the brothers, tried to explain to America something. "America, you do realize he could still be upset about it. You know, the war?" It was America's turn to be surprised this time. "Are you sure, I mean it was like two hundred years ago! I've even gotten over how he was a horrible big brother! Why do you think I wanted my independence? He could still have come..." America said the last part with a pout. Canada just sighed.

Suddenly, the butler of America's huge mansion appeared right beside him. America jumped, in a manly sort of way, and even Canada was a little surprised. It's like the man just...materialized. "Sorry to bother you, sir." said the older gentleman. "There is a guest at the front gates. He tells me he won't come in, but he must see you. He is on the guest list."

America just sighed and started to make his way to the front gates. Canada just tagged along, wondering who this guest could be, but having a pretty good idea of who it is. As they exited the front door of the mansion and started making their way up the drive, the noises from the party started to get softer, seeing as the party was just inside the mansion and in the backyard. Soon both nations could see a lonely figure under the lamp light by the front gate, holding what appeared to be a big box. "England!" America yelled, immediately recognizing that mop of messy hair and enormous eyebrows. There was only one nation with that combination.

As America neared the standing England, running at full speed mind you, England had no chance of getting away from the America, believe me, he's tried, and simply placed the present down, ready to be hugged. And hugged he was. Alfred wrapped his strong arms around England and lifted him into the air, eyeing the preset while doing so. It was a big one. England totally deserved this hug. Just then, a muffled sound came from above America. "Alfred! You're cutting of my air supply." America immediately put England down, smiling. "Aw, come on Artie. Don't be like that, anyways, what you get me?" America said, snatching up the colorful box and examining it. It was by this time Canada had caught up to his fast brother. England looked at him, smiled and waved. "Oh, hello there...Mathew." he said, finally remembering his name. It wasn't that England meant to always forget Canada's name, it was just that the boy had always been quiet, even when he as little, and out of all of England's colonies, Canada had been the most quiet (Hong Kong could get pretty loud, especially with his firecrackers) and the best behaved.

Canada simply smiled, knowing it wasn't the man's fault. He laughed as England promptly snatched the present back from America. He placed a stern eye on the American, said American being oblivious to this. "Look, Alfred, I haven't got any time to stay at this party of yours, I've simply come here to deliver your present. Now, take off your jacket." England said, like it was the most normal thing to say at the time. "Uh, why?" America countered. England just rolled his eyes and stared him down. "Just do it, you insufferable git." America sighed and handed his jacket to Canada. He wouldn't want it to get dirty or anything. England handed America his present and then turned his back on the North American brothers. "Goodbye Alfred. Goodbye...Mathew." England said his farewells.

America eyed his present. He knelt on the ground and placed the box down. He tied to imagine what could be in there. A new jacket, video games, DVD's, crappy food. Soon, America couldn't take it anymore, he had to open that box. And when he did, he got something unexpected. "I'm blind!" he screamed, in a manly voice of course, and tried getting whatever was blocking his sight out of his eyes. When he could finally see, he found what had blinded him was a Banana cream pie. He could here Mathew snickering in the corner, but he didn't mind. "Hmm, there's less physical pain, but my pride was hurt a lot more than last year." America wiped more of the banana cream off with his sleeve and was suddenly glad at the fact England had made him take his coat off. He looked off into the distant and could still make out the lonely nation walking away. His smiled soften. "Thanks Arthur."

* * *

><p>England was walking away and was nearing a corner. He was sure America had gotten his present. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed. Turning the corner, he found his taxi still waiting for him. He climbed into it and thanked the man, and then asks him to drive to the airport. He was ready to go home. They drove away and England resigned himself to look outside. He smiled seeing the fireworks go off, the colors red, white, and blue staining the sky. "Happy birthday Alfred...you git."<p>

* * *

><p>Happy fourth of July everybody! Happy Birthday Alfred! Just a little fic I came up with...just now. My family and I celebrated yesterday because my parents work today and tonight. Woo. Anyways, aww, I thought it was cute! England being nice and making sure America has his jacket off so it won't be ruined. Anyways, R&amp;R and for my American readers, hope you have a great fourth. Also Happy Canada day for any Canadians out there (I know I'm late, give me a brake)<p> 


End file.
